Fill in the Blanks
by kEa-cHiI
Summary: a boy and a girl always appears in Endou's dreams. He can't remember their faces nor what happened in his dreams. And the images suddenly become clearer and memorable... EndouXunknown
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven.

Prologue

"_What are you doing?" he asked the girl in front of him._

"_As you see I'm tying red strings to my fingers, do you really have to ask when it's so obvious?" she replied._

"_Ha! That's unfair, I want one too!" he exclaimed._

"_Wait a minute, I'll tie this to my finger first and I'll tie the other end to yours!" she said with her face lightening up. _

" _hurry up! It's going to rain! You'll go home soon!" he pestered her._

"_you're so annoying, if you pester me like that, I won't be able to tie this properly!"_

_And then a strong wind blew, and the red string went with it. _

"_a a, now it went away, it's your fault." The girl said_

_The boy didn't say anything, he just looked as the string vanishes behind a tree._

_(end)_

"Endou-kun!" Aki shouted at his ear.

"Mou, Aki, you could have just called me properly right, you're going to smash my eardrums" Endou Mamoru said as he rubs his ears.

"call properly? I've already been doing that for the last few minutes but there you are still inside you dreamland and I have to go to my last resort or else we won't be able to go home until twilight!" Aki said with her hands on her hips.

"eh!? It's already this late!, Aki, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" he immediately put his things in his bag.

"uhm, that's what I did, it's your fault for not waking up." She replied as she approaches the door.

_It's your fault…_

_It's you fault…_

_It's your fault…_

"Endou-kun! Hurry up!"

"okay!" _what was that about? Endou thought._

Somehow those words seem familiar but he can't pin point what or how or where he sensed that feeling.

[Endou's bedroom]

"_You're such an idiot!" the girl said_

"_huh? I wasn't even doing anything" the boy replied, confused._

"_this string is different from the one we lost right? It isn't even red" she said._

"_as long as it creates a bond between us, the color doesn't matter right?" he replied with an innocent face._

_The girl smiled._

_(end)_

Endou sat up on his bed. He's dreaming again and for some reason he can't remember anything after. It's just that every dream like this gives him a very uneasy feeling and it tightens his chest.

He takes a look at the moon through his curtains. Tonight is a full moon and the light illuminates most of his room, especially his bed which is nearest to the window.

'_What a nice moon' _ he thought.

[a/n okay so things like this might be corny to some people but, I like writing this way! I

'm currently watching inazuma eleven episode 60 onwards and I'm somewhat confused with all the Endou wives. Whatever… well, my fave character in Inazuma is Fubuki Shirou but I don't have any story idea for him. Anyways, I like the 4 managers, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Haruna, and Aki. All of them are so cute and adorable! Enough of my nonsense… pls Read and review! If there are at least 3 reviews for the prologue I might get inspired and I'll upload the next chapters. Bye!]


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven

Aki fixed her hair and and her clothes. _That's okay. _She thought. She already has checked in front of the mirror for 9 times but she's still not confident that she looks okay.

_Why do I even have to do this? _she thought. It's not like a certain dense idiot is going to notice that she fixes her hair neatly everyday and puts hair ornaments for the sake of letting him notice that she's cute or something. Well, it's not like she's not cute in the first place but still…

"Aki! If you don't hurry up, you'll be late for school!" her mom shouted from downstairs.

"hai!" she rushed downstairs and she grabbed a toast and went immediately to the door.

"you're not going to eat here?" her mom asked.

"No mom, I'm going to wake Endou first. This toast is enough." And she's gone.

[Endou's house]

_Wake up…_

_Endou kun, wake-up…_

THUD!

"Ouch" Endou said, rubbing his head.

"Endou kun, nowadays you seem harder to wake up." Aki said with her hands on her waist.

"huh? Aki, why are you here?" he asked sleepily. He was trying to climb back to his bed but then Aki dragged his shirt so he fell on the floor again.

"Endou-kun, we have school today!" aki reminded him.

"School? What the heck is that. I don't remember anything about attending any torture sessions, I'm not a masochist you know…" he tried to climb to his bed again.

Aki grabbed Endou's ear and dragged him out of his room.

"Endou-kun" she said his name in a low scary tone. "You're gonna get ready for school right?" she was smiling, with that dark aura all around her.

"yes ma'am" he finally surrendered.

[on the way to school]

"nee aki, have you ever experienced having weird dreams?" endou asked.

"weird dreams, well every now and then but they're nothing special really, why do you ask?" aki said as she walked in front of him.

"nothing." He said.

As they were walking , they walked past a big eerie mansion. In the past, it might have been a very beautiful one but now it looks more like a horror house than a home. The vines had creeped up of its walls randomly and the bushes in its garden are very thick, it may be a snake habitat.

Just then, the clouds darkened, and little droplets start to fall from the sky. Endou just stared far into the sky not noticing the drizzle that's falling on his face. His sight blocked by a certain thing that covers a person from rain, a red umbrella.

"a… thank you aki." Endou said without looking at her.

Fortunately it was a very good thing for Aki since the blood has been rushing to her face. All the way her beet red face never changed a bit, but deep inside, she was enjoying it.

Endou noticed that a part of Aki's left arm is being soaked, so he inched closer hoping to cover her from the rain. This action made her blush a deeper shade of red. Of course, Endou did not notice it for his mind has already wandered to the strange dreams that he has every night.

She didn't talk to Endou for the rest of the day.

_Aki's weird too. _Endou thought.

[]

_Endou woke up in a white room. There were no windows nor doors nor any other color at all. It was an empty room. Just then two soft hands covered his eyes._

"_guess who…." Is what she said. Her voice was very soft but she said it in such a playful and mocking tone. _

_He slowly removed the hands from his eyes and he turned around hoping to see someone familiar to him._

_But…_

_She wasn't there._

_There was no one even though he felt her hands and he heard her voice._

_He remembered now, the voice he heard was the voice of the girl who has been appearing a lot in his dreams. But where's the boy?_

_just then a red string appeared around his ring finger and it trailed across the room. He followed it in hopes to see an exit out of this seemingly non-ending room. He walked and walked and walked and fortunately he reached the end of the string, he carefully looked up at the person it connected too._

_she was…_

_[end]_

Endou carefully opened his eyes. He was alone in the classroom and the rays of the sun has been illuminating the room. The sun was about to set and there's only five minuts left before the school closes.

Aki didn't wake him up.

Why?

Did he make her angry?

What did he do?

He rushed to the lockers and got his shoes.

He walked on their usual path and he passed by the haunted mansion again. He was just gonna ignore it as always but something very strange has caught his eye.

There was someone.

But when he looked closely again, the person wasn't there anymore.

Was he imagining? No, he definitely saw someone.

He walked silently to the gate. Its metal bars were rusty and creaky and it made very loud sounds as he opened it slowly.

He didn't know what led him to run after that person. He reacted in pure impulse. He wasn't thinking. He opened the big door and he heard some light footsteps on the wooden floor of the 2nd floor. He followed the sounds. As he walked, he noticed that the mansion was indeed very old. There were a lot of pictures hanged on the walls. they were covered with a dirty white cloths. There were also very thick cobwebs in the ceiling and the chandelier hanging on the main hall was decorated with burnt out candles. If the house was maintained it should have been a paradise rather than a haunted house.

He kept following the footsteps. The person might have noticed him because it began walking in a faster pace. the possibility that he may have been following a ghost never occurred to him. He never believed that there are such things.

Just then the footsteps stopped and Endou noticed that the hall has reached a dead end. There should be at least a 25 step distance between him and the person.

He stepped closer and closer. Since there's a window behind the person, he can see the person's silhouette. Endou can tell that the person was facing him and that he is wearing a cap.

"who are you?" he shouted.

The person did not respond.

He stepped closer again. The person did not move.

Just then, the person's hat fell off revealing long flowing locks.

"ara, what bad manners you have. You have to reveal your name first before asking for other's" she said arrogantly.

Chapter one (END)

"_Men are not prisoners of fate, but only prisoners of their own minds"_

_-Franklin Delano Roosevelt_

[a:n yay! I've finished chapter two! How was it? please review! ]


End file.
